User blog:Kd82/Old thoughts about ME2
Old ideas and speculation revisited. SPOILERS =My ME2 PC bugs= *Unable to pick up some thermal clips even with patch 1.01 *Couldn't finish Samara's recruitment mission once, because the lesser eclipse mercs never showed up in the last room. I had to reload the entire mission from beginning. *I managed once to kick the geth prime on Haestrom into the wall after the first explosive and got stuck in the mission. *My squadmates managed to push a sentry gun into the wall on Freedom's Progress (and the next door does not open until all sentry guns are destroyed). *The game sometimes crashes when I try to reorder the quickbar. *Most e-mails from the Illusive Man describing various DLC items (e.g., Zaeed's contract, Inferno Armor, etc.) are empty in the hungarian version. *Missing translation for Kasumi's Master Thief Health Bonus property. =ME2 DLC Idea(s)= *A Pinnacle Station style shooting range for combat-intensive experiences for the weapons and powers. **Multiplayer =My ME3 thoughts= *The ability to let almost everyone die in ME2 will prevent any squadmate to return meaningfully in ME3. Similarly to the case with Wrex, Ashley or Kaidan from ME. *ME 2 squadmates to return as DLCs. **Indeed, less impact. ME3 is not about them. *More RPG elements? I enjoyed the equipment modding in ME (regardless of the UI). **Modding *A Volus squadmate to manage the financial challenges for the war against the reapers. *More comments from the squadmates in talks (e.g. when talking to Kenn the first time and having Tali in the party - she had noting to say, unlike on Illium or the Citadel). **Few interactions with Volus. *Random chats between squadmates like in DAO and ME elevator rides. **The team seems to have more comments on missions and onboard. *After the playthrough, new speech options may appear that contain references to future events already happened in the last playthrough. For example: in ME2, when Tali departs to its next mission after Freedom's progress which she cannot discuss, Shepard may say: "Good luck on Haestrom, Tali!" **Hmm. I guess ME is not the place for such ideas. We already have a time-travel RTS, maybe some day, an RPG will come along. =Story idea of the Mass Effect Movie= After defeating the Reapers, the rapid technological evolution and cutting edge reaper technology left Cerberus and the Illusive Man in a way too powerful position, and the power imbalance threatens the Galaxy with war again. Commander Shepard, with the help of former crewmates and the Normandy liberated from Cerberus, decides to take down the pro-human organization once and for all in order to restore peace. *Now that the game story is known, not much incentive to make a film about this. =Liara DLC not available in Mid Europe?!= "Technical issues " prevent the release of this, and probably any further DLCs in Poland, Slovakia, Chech and Hungary. Wonder what technical issues that might be? *Only the Polish version had (poor) voiceover, the rest got the original english voice with localized subtitles. *It seems they have different codebases for these languages? There doesn't seem to be problem with the US, UK, German, Spanish, Italian etc. version. *Probably it is a design flaw how they implemented the multi-language user interface. They don't want to translate to these 4 languages and the english data files are basically impossible to integrate with a non-english version. Luckily, the latest Leliana DLC in Dragon Age managed this despite being not translated as the earlier DLCs. *They went so deep to prevent the mixing of various language files between regions that the current integration problem would need to rewrite most parts of the game engine. *Something else is in the background. The question remains, what can the players of these 4 countries do now? *Buy the English Steam version of the game again? **If so, must they re-purchase the DLCs again or **the steam version would work nicely with the existing bioware account, and the user should just reinstall its set of DLCs? *Use EAs download manager, enter the serial key of their boxed version and download the english version? We are all eager to hear some more details. *Solved: re-downloaded the game. Category:Blog posts